SurvivalBent
by 5t1l3tt0Ma5t3r
Summary: It happens to be the end of the world, and you are stuck with 11 half-wits and a pony, armed with nothing but an empty shotgun. You know you are screwed.
1. Intro

"_Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep in the streets, Karkat's group has lost the way of the path they took, low ammo in their hands and only darkness in their sight, they can't find a safe house in the dead of night—_"

"Dammit, Equius shush her—"

"Oh, so it's my fault, Nepeta?"

"AC scratches her head thoughtfully—"

"Duudddee—"

"Uhm, guys, we should...uhh like shut up—"

"Theriouthly you guyth—"

"Hehehe—"

"I suppose hitting all of you in the head will cease your constant blabberi—"

"Shit, run!"

"Wwhat the fuck, wwhy the fuck did you shout?!"

"WWWWhhhaaa—"

"Wwhy you—"

"Goddammit guys, it's not the time to fuck around!"

"Could someone help me here? You guys know I'm blind, right?"

"Fuck! THEY GOT—"

CHAOS

* * *

I think I may have to stop here.

Now, all of you are probably thinking, "oh my gawd what the fuck is going on" or "what a crappy author not even explaining shit" or "i wonder if i should eat while reading this fanfic but im too lazy to get off my seat someone help", which in case, I am the one thinking the last option but that is beside the point.

So I'll just start off from the beginning, because that's how it will make most sense.

Well, I mean the beginning of the beginning of the end, because there are way too many beginnings to list.

Yeah. What I said.

* * *

Be Aradia Megido: Jump to CH01A

Be Karkat Vantas: Jump to CH01B

Be Vriska Serket: Jump to CH01C

Be Eridan Ampora: Jump to CH01D

* * *

**Okay, here the first fanfic I decided to post! I hope it's to your liking! Also, I hope I didn't portray the characters that bad... I'm actually still new with Homestuck. Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. CH01A

Be Aradia Megido (chapter 1a)

You are now Aradia Megido. You have a variety of interests, all of which doesn't matter at the moment. The only thing you have time to think about that you do know you like is archeology. Nonetheless, thinking more about archeology will pull your mind in dreamland, something which you do not want to happen at the present moment. It may sound like a good idea compared to your situation right at the moment, where you are crouching behind a sofa in the staff room of your workplace, and which you recently desecrated out of self preservation.

The bite mark on your forearm is throbbing heavily; making it seem like it was going to fall off at any moment. Your boyfriend, or rather the remains of his body, making him your ex-boyfriend, is still wandering about inside the room. You could hear the clumsy shuffling of his feet as he moved about slowly without any direction. You know better than to face him though. It would be a bad idea, seeing that he isn't himself anymore.

You see, your boyfriend who is now your ex-boyfriend is dead.

And you do not understand how he could still be moving about, just waiting for you to come out, despite the disgusting, rotting wound the size of a Kleenex box in his side.

You notice your cell phone ringing on the desk near your ex. Apparently, he noticed it too, and with a garbled groan, tried to reach for the source of the sound by waving about his arms. Rolling your eyes, you creep silently behind him, and reached for a discarded chair. You struggled to lift it up, but managed. Barely.

You took a deep breath each step you took towards his swaying figure, hoping he doesn't hear you. You repeat, until you were about two arms away from him, when he decided to turn towards you. His milky white eyes glared at you, and he screeched in your face. Without a second thought, you bring it down on his head with a cry. Blood splattered everywhere, even at your red skirt. Thankfully, the color hid the blood pretty well. You cannot go outside looking as presentable as your deceased ex, whose head looked like a small grenade blew up on his face.

You grabbed your phone and checked.

twinArmageddons 3:17 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:25 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:23 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:21 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:19 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:17 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:15 PM  
adiosToreador 2:14 PM  
arachnidsGrip 2:12 PM  
Load More

The rest were probably from your friend, Vriska.

A loud crash from outside in the street caught your attention. You ran to look outside the window. From the second floor, you can see the extent of chaos in the whole street. Other people, who were once people like your dead ex, were running about, chasing those who were still like you, those who are yelling, crying and pleading loudly. Several cars were trying to race out of the mess, and ending up colliding against each other or into path walks, shops, or the people running themselves. You stared as one of the undead caught hold of a woman in heels, and immediately biting into her neck, tearing her flesh. You resisted throwing up, but you watched, terrified and disgusted at the awful display of gore. After a few more gobbles the creature took, it dropped the lifeless body of the woman and moved on. You were about to turn away when you saw the woman move again. Frowning slightly to yourself, you peer closer as the woman stand up like a drunkard, with her head bowed. When she lifted her head, you gasp.

She became one of them.

You fearfully lift up your sleeve to stare at the bite you received from one of Them, who used to be your co-worker.

You just walked in with your boyfriend when your co-worker attacked. You struggled to get him off you, escaping with a bite. It switched from you, to your deceased boyfriend, who was unfortunate enough not to be able to shake him off.

Now you're here, standing in the staff room of your ruined workplace. Your beginning of the end is unfolding as you watch from your window. You pull down your sleeve, praying to god that you will live through this.

Now, what will you do?


	3. CH01B

Be Karkat Vantas (ch01b)

Your name is Karkat Vantas and—"HOLY SHIT!"

"KYYAAAAHHH!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

—you are currently driving your beaten up car in the centre of downtown.

And you are regretting your decision.

The two passengers of your vehicle, a slightly dazed weed man and a baby-faced 14-year old are clinging to their seats in panic (or to Gamzee's situation "with the help of miracles"). The teen had started crying in fear moments earlier when a rabid asshole punched through her window in attempt to get a meal for himself. Thinking quickly, you stepped on the gas and drove away while the girl screamed. You glanced in the rear view mirror in annoyance and to see why she was still screaming. A torn arm hung pathetically from the hole and was now resting its hand in her thigh. You screamed as well.

Due to your panic, you veered off the lane to a small alley, and upon exiting, almost got demolished by a ten-wheeler truck, had you not stopped for the red light.

You swore in your mind. Who gives a fuck about traffic rules when everyone in downtown is eating each other?!

Well, apparently, you do. And it saved your life. And also brought closer a horde of man-eating motherfuckers closer to your fragile car.

"KARKAT!" The girl behind you screamed. You look back fast enough to see one of those crazy fucking monsters dive through the glass of your car, and making it halfway through. You made a sharp turn to shake it off, but glass had cut through its torso and provided an anchor to the motherfucker.

It was able to get a hold of Nepeta, the teen girl. The poor girl struggled to pull her hand back, but it was clear that she's losing strength.

"OHMYGOD, GAMZEE! HELP HER!" You cried. You're too young for this bullshit.

"Huh?" The said man dazedly glanced at you from staring at Nepeta fight off her death.

"HELP ME!" she pleaded.

He nodded, a smile stretching in his face. "Sure, anything for a sister."

With one swift motion, he pushed Nepeta's arms out of his way and punched the creature straight in the face. Blood flew everywhere, but at least it was not any of Nepeta or Gamzee's own. Nepeta calmed down once she was sure that the bloody limp figure sticking out from the glass behind them wasn't moving anymore.

You sighed tiredly and parked the car where you are sure you can't see any moving things that might lead any of you to your early deaths. You leaned back, still shaking from fear and adrenaline. Your hands were stiff from gripping the wheel too tightly, and your feet are sore from pressing on the gas too much.

Speaking of gas...

You and Nepeta groaned together when the car died. The meter on the dashboard told you that there's no gas left, so that means you will have to move on your feet from now on.

SLAM

You turned behind you and saw Gamzee exit the car to get a smoke. Angrily, you follow suit to yell at him from the other side of the car. "It's not the time for taking a drag!"

Nepeta got out of the car as well. She was still carrying her back pack from school. It's almost time for her to leave school, and with this cannibal festival, there's no doubt she'll be graduating any time soon.

"Maybe you need to calm down," Gamzee suggested. "Here. Have one." He took out another cigarette and lighted it from his own then handed it to you. You glare at him and the cigarette first, but gave in with an exhausted sigh. You take a deep drag and blew it out. Nepeta leaned against the car and watched the smoke scatter. "Can I try that?" she asked.

You shook your head. "No. You're too young. Your asshole of a caretaker will take my head off my shoulders if you suddenly keel over from lung cancer." She frowned at you. "Won't that also mean you guys will 'keel over and die from lung cancer'?"

"Well, why not?" Gamzee chuckled as he reached for another cigarette. You glared at him. "Don't." He grinned at you and held up his hands.

A grated moan echoed near the alley your trio are in. Both you and Nepeta are immediately on high alert while Gamzee leaned sideways to see what made the noise.

And promptly fell hard on his back when a bloody mess of a half-eaten corpse barrelled him over to eat him. And many others to follow him. Gamzee quickly incapacitated it by twisting its neck roughly then stumbled up.

You watch in horror as more and more of Them sprinted towards your general direction.

What will you do?


	4. CH01C

Be Vriska Serket (ch01c)

You are now Vriska Serket.

You are a master of extreme acting and you do not like being kept waiting. Especially when you are sure you are soooooooo going to die from it. Still, your life is at stake here, and if your luck runs out (which it never EVER will) it's game over for you.

You are actually enjoying your time. You've always enjoyed things that put anything of importance to you in high stakes, which of course, your mother killing you is included.

That is why, at this very moment, you are calling every single contact you have in your phone, none of them answering any of your calls. Oh my god! You think to yourself as you call some random chum called gutsyGumshoe. Who are all these people, and how did they find their way in your contacts? AND WHY AREN'T THEY ANSWERING?

You threw your phone on the ground in frustration. It bounced twice before resting on someone's foot. You freeze. Slowly, you draw your eyes from the ground to the person towering above you. Your dead mother's milky eyes pierced through you. There was a sharp pang of pain in your chest, but you ignored it in favour of grabbing your phone and evading your mother's rotting arms. You quickly sprint up the stairs to your room, and slamming the door behind you. Her angry shrieks seeped through your door as she repeatedly clawed on your hardwood door. You get reached for your desk, and with difficulty, barricaded your door. You check your phone again, and sighed with relief when you saw it was still working, despite the long cracked line over the screen.

BANG BANG BANG

You swore. It seems that your mother is stronger than she seems. You look for a place to hide.

Shit, your closet has too many shelves.

Shit, drawers are not even an option.

Shit, jumping out the window will break your bones and get even more dead things coming after your tasty flesh.

Shit, you don't even have an attic.

Shit, hiding in the laundry is too obvious.

Shit, hiding under the bed is way too lame.

Shit, she's almost breaking through.

Shit, you hope nobody ever hears of you hiding under a bed. That is way too cliché for your liking.

The door finally broke down to two pieces. From where you are hiding, you see your mother limp with a broken foot around, trying to sense you. You bite your lip. There was a soft growl, and your mother left. You stayed frozen for a while more until you were sure that your mother won't be wandering back into the room at any moment. You check your phone again. Still no response. You check if your other friend, Aradia, who you don't actually know if you are friends or not, is available on Trollian. She wasn't.

"Dammit," you mumbled. You slowly creep out from under your bed and crawl near your door. It seems that your mother is in the kitchen. Another sharp pang in your chest. When she was still... still herself, she used to cook a lot in there. She always loved eating, though she never got fat, only taller. She usually sent you out to buy groceries, and along with the list, extra money to spend on games. It was also because of her that you were discovered by a talent agency, and she supported you as much as a single mom would.

'I guess she wouldn't need me to go shopping anymore,' you thought bitterly. 'I'm her dinner now.'

Just then, your phone vibrated. You looked at it hopefully, and saw 'grimAuxiliatrix'. You sigh in relief and answered. "Kanaya?"

"Vriska, where are you?"

"I'm home. My mom's going to eat so, before that happens, could you come and pick me up?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I need assistance myself, that is why I was forced to call you. None of our other fellow co-workers seem to be answering, though I thought I saw Hazel Grint eating Janice Kroller's face in a rather cannibalistic way inside the recording studio."

"So you're in downtown?"

"Yes, as far as I remember, I am still inside the studio."

"Shite."

"Yes, quite."

"Hey, listen. I have to go now. I think Spidermum's making her rounds again," you whisper to your phone. Screams have started in the neighborhood again, and thankfully, it will attract your deadly neighbors from you.

You crept down the stairs, making sure you keep an eye out for anyone who decided to burst in your house. You made it to your lawn without any incidents. A few bloody bodies shuffled about, not noticing your presence at all. You smirked and bolted down the road—

CRASH

The last thing you see before excruciating pain racked all of your body and made you see black was the front of a blood-stained truck.


	5. CH01D

Be Eridan Ampora (ch01d)

You are now Eridan Ampora.

You are the only son of the second biggest and richest company in your city. No one can compare to your academic intelligence and your looks, despite what people say about you being a hipster. You are one of the best possible candidates that may be included in any international swimming competitions, and you are irreplaceable.

So why?

Why are you always left behind?

Clutching a heavy shot gun in your hand, you run for your life. Shrieks and growls can be heard in the halls behind you. You chuckle bitterly. Thinking that going home was a good idea was very stupid of you. Not only that, you let your friend/crush leave you while you were still escaping the city. Anyway, it's not the time to think about trivial things like that at the moment. You fix the strap of your sling bag, containing everything you know you will need while you are trying to survive. It was rather heavy, but it wasn't anything you cannot bear. It is necessary after all.

It took you no trouble and time to get to the stable behind your house. Hopefully none of the hoof beasts have been fed on.

You peer behind your house and thanked god the regular caretakers were not there. Your prized horse, Albali, snorted at the sight of you. You put your finger over your lips, signalling that he should be silent. The horse swayed its head and nudged its nose at the gate keeping him in. You nod, and quietly start making your way across the small field you call your yard.

About halfway through, a sound of a moan drifted from the other side of your house. You swore and sprinted to the stable for your horse. Apparently, you were making too much noise that the people you once considered your servants ran to you like a pack of wolves after their hunt.

"Shit!" Without bothering to put on a saddle properly, you snatched one of your old saddles, slung it over Albali and dived on his back.

"Run!" you ordered. The horse reared back, almost throwing you off, and rode away from your crazy fucking servants. You fixed your scarf to keep it in place. The sun is almost setting, and the chill is setting in. You gripped the re... Reins. You don't have anything to turn your horse. Fuck.

You pat your horse's head to slow down so you and fix the saddle. You look around suspiciously and walked along beside your horse.

"AAAHHH!"

A few blocks ahead of you was a man being chased by a horde of crazy man-eaters. And he was going your way.

"Oh hell no." You look helplessly at your horse, and at the approaching guy. There is no way you are going to ride Albali without reins. Without it, you are fucked.

CRASH

Albali neighs and rears back while you stumble, narrowly being clobbered by your horse or squished by a yellow pickup truck with blood staining its original paint. The passenger's door opened and a timid-looking boy smiled nervously at you. "Hey, uhh...need a ride?" he asked. You stare sceptically at him and turned to your horse. "I'm not leaving him behind."

"He can go at the back. There'th loth of thpathe." You weren't sure who said that, but you nodded and back your horse up so he can leap. The truck groaned under his weigh, but it did not really matter because the boy hoisted you up and the truck roared away before you can get on properly. You hung on to the boy for dear life, and you were sure you heard your horse whinny in fear. Whoever was driving probably do not own a licence, nor had he or she driven a car before. You scream when the truck was barrelled through a fence, and immediately jumped in the boy's lap to avoid losing the bottom half of your body. He was now able to close the door, and you were now able to glance at the occupants of the car. A pale man with strange red and blue glasses drove the car into madness. The boy you were in the lap of actually looked older up close. At the back seat, a muscle man with cracked shades appeared to be suffocating a blonde girl with someone's sweater.

"Wwhat are you doing to her?" you ask in shock. He lifted his hand and you saw the girl bleeding heavily on the side of her face, and probably from the eye too. "We accidentally hit her," the timid boy admitted guiltily. "We were going by the closest neighborhood when she suddenly ran in front of our car..."

"Wwell, that's not really howw you do it." You drop your bag on the boy's feet and dug out some bandages. You hand it to the muscle man. "Thank you," he said in a rather deep voice.

You nodded. It seems that you are going to be stuck with this odd bunch for a little bit. You wonder how Feferi is doing after she left you.

You frown.


End file.
